


dalur of the dragons

by CrookedMe



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A httyd fic? In the end of 2020? It's more likely than you think-, Bad Parent Stoick the Vast, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Hiccup makes some friends, Hiccups sarcasm, Love you Gobber <3, M/M, Multi, One of these characters is trans, Runaway Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Stoick is a bitch, Tfw you can't find anymore good httyd Hiccup runaway fics so u make ur own, What do you mean I can't make up the characters as I write?, and another is Gobber 2.0, and more than friends;), another gay, as u can see, lots of self things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedMe/pseuds/CrookedMe
Summary: Hiccup doesn't fit in with his village, snotlout and the twins make that clear. It wasn't until dragon training that he started to get noticed and treated equally, but Hiccup knew it was only because they thought he'd turn into a dragon killing machine that they praised him. Toothless gives him the idea to run away, and knowing Hiccup he does it with a show. What will he do when he finds a village far away from berk? What are their opinions on Dragons? Can Hiccup finally fit in somewhere? Read and find out :P
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, God Hiccup why is your name so long?, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Valka/oc, hiccup horrendous haddock III/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dalur of the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Just an a/n, I have no clue if dalur means valley or not. I used google translate which I know sucks but it's all I have so don't get mad if it's wrong, m'kay?

Tears. That's the only thing that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had gotten for every single day trying to impress his tribe, and by definition, his father. To be fair, he hated when he cried; everyone told him it wasn't Viking-like to cry. It was something only weak people do. 

He'd always manage to postpone the tears at the moment, years of practice taught him how to, but he still cried nonetheless. Hiccup had to give his tears credit for being one of the few things to stay loyal to him no matter what, even if he despised them. 

Hiccup had often run to the forest to cry, his father was hardly home, but hiccup didn't want to take the chance that he might be home and hear him cry, not to mention the forest just made him feel better in general; often, he felt as though the forest was his only friend, it probably was, too. 

At least it  _ was _ until he met toothless; he'd met the dragon years ago and had learned many things from the creature. Hiccup was mostly surprised that he nor toothless had been found out yet. 

He'd shot down toothless when he was thirteen, now he was fifteen, and they couldn't be closer, often seeing hiccup as his brother. In the time he'd known toothless, he'd even learned their language, dragonese. 

Speaking of toothless, that's who he's headed to see at the moment; nothing good has happened today, as usual. Snotlout and the twins bullying him hardly bothered him anymore, his body getting used to the punches and his mind getting used to the taunts. 

But today, something in hiccup just broke. He couldn't explain it, maybe it was because his father was especially bad to him, yelling at him in front of the village for something the twins did, when it was especially bad the twins blamed hiccup, of course, everyone bought it because why wouldn't they? Hiccup was the runt, the screw-up, the useless kid who can't do anything right. 

So that's why Hiccup was currently dashing through the forest to him and toothless' meeting spot; it was a beautiful cove only the two of them knew of. The Vikings didn't much go to raven's point and with the fact that it was hidden quite well despite being a massive hole in the ground. 

Hiccup hadn't wanted to vent all his problems to toothless, but the dragon told him it was okay to vent to him, healthy in fact, but hiccup was still not convinced, when he was at his breaking point, he would, like he was now. 

" ** Hiccup? ** " Toothless had asked as he saw Hiccup enter the cove with tears staining his eyes; toothless made his way over to his brother and was surprised with a quick hug by the male while he sobbed into his scaly chest. 

Toothless just nuzzled Hiccup, " ** What's wrong, Hiccup? ** " He asked after a few minutes, and Hiccup had mostly stopped crying. "I- I don't know…" Hiccup said slowly, wiping the tears from his eyes off. 

" ** Was it just too much today, brother? ** " Toothless asked, and Hiccup only responded with an "I guess so…" Truth be told, Toothless had known of Hiccup's less than desirable life, how his tribe thought of him as nothing but a disappointment, how Astrid and Fishlegs had ignored him, the twins and his own cousin beat him up for seemingly no reason. His father never talking to him unless to scold him. 

Toothless hates hiccup's tribe ever since he told him how the village treated him; he intended to make them pay, but Hiccup held him back, telling him it wasn't worth it, Toothless thought it was plenty worth it, but if his brother didn't want him to do it, he wouldn't. 

"I honestly don't know why I'm crying; today was just like the others." Hiccup said, " ** maybe because your home life is shit? ** " Toothless guessed to which Hiccup just snorted, "Haha, very funny." Hiccup replied to which Toothless just huffed, " ** I'm not wrong. ** " He stated, and Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

"And what exactly am I going to do about that? Runaway?" Hiccup asked, to which Toothless responded with a simple, " ** Yes. ** " Hiccup stuttered back, "Wait- seriously?" to which Toothless just rolled his eyes. 

" ** Yes, really. What's holding you back exactly? ** " Toothless asked, Hiccup only gave an "Uh…" In response, " ** Exactly, so why don't we go? It's not like anyone would miss you. ** ** Well, besides that, blacksmith you talk about. ** " Toothless said, and while the statement hurt, Toothless was right; nobody but gobber even gave him the time of day unless to hurt or scold him. 

"I don't know Toothless, where would we even go?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless only sighed, " ** Brother, do you honestly want to stay here? ** " And that made Hiccup think,  _ did  _ he want to stay here? Well, really, he didn't, but even if nobody liked him, berk was his home; he was heir even if he didn't want to be and nobody else wanted him to be. 

" ** Why don't you think about it, and you can tell me tomorrow? ** " Toothless offered, to which Hiccup smiled at the dragon, "Okay, I can do that." Hiccup agreed; the rest of the day was dedicated to messing around and flying. 

It was tomorrow and Hiccup, and Astrid was in the ring; Astrid held her Axe tight, looking Hiccup in the eyes as they both hid behind the same barrier to hide from the gronkle, "I'm winning this thing." She said aggressively and left Hiccup then to hide behind another wall. 

"Please, by all means, go." Hiccup replied, but Astrid didn't hear it, too far gone to even care about what the teen had said. Hiccup saw the gronkle come into view, and he heard Astrid telling herself that she'd get it this time. 

Armed with the Axe, Hiccup was afraid the gronkle would get hurt, so he did the stupid thing as he usually does, and he scratched the gronkles sweet spot, making them fall to the ground in pleasure. 

He heard the village scream in excitement and joy; he figured he knew who would kill the nightmare, and he didn't like it. He especially didn't like it when the elder chose him to kill the nightmare like he feared. 

Astrid started cursing more while Gober and the others held him up in victory. "Haha… Yeah, I'm so  _ excited _ ." Hiccup said with no real triumph in his voice, this was the last push the boy needed because he was leaving. Tonight. 


End file.
